1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices that convert salt solutions to hpochlorous acid (HOCL) and more specifically to the method of generating saline, the generator construction techniques and the holding and dispensing of the HOCL solution.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Hypochlorous acid is used as a disinfectant in the food industry to kill microbiological contamination on food, preparation surfaces, in ice machines and flower containers. It is also used in food wash water and sprayed on fruits, vegetables and fish as a safe disinfectant. The effectiveness of the solution is greatly dependent on keeping the Ph between 6.0 and 7.5.
A current device in the industry is designed as an integrated three-tank system using pumps and sensors to move the fluid from tank to tank. This device is expensive and inflexible. Therefore it would be advantageous to eliminate the saline tank and associated pumps and sensors and separate the hypochlorous acid tank to lower cost and increase flexibility for the user.
A current device in the industry provides a first tank that contains a saturated brine solution that is made by soaking salt pellets in water, monitoring the water level and replacing the water as the brine is used. The current method uses a solenoid valve, level sensor and a control to accomplish this. This method is expensive. Therefore it would be advantageous to replace the sensor, solenoid valve and control function with a float valve that automatically and slowly replaces the water as the brine is pulled from the tank.
A current device in the industry provides the brine tank with a lid and hinges that allow the user to put salt pellets into the brine tank. The brine lid requires a sensor to turn off high voltage to the system for safety reasons. This method is expensive. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a screw-on cap large enough to insert pellets but can be mechanically guarded so users cannot touch the brine solution.
A current device in the industry provides a salt pellet level sensor that detects the presence of salt pellets and informs the user that the salt pellets need to be replaced. The current sensors are expensive or unreliable. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a piece of plastic mounted on a hinge to form a flapper that would be pushed back by the salt pellets. The plastic flapper would have a magnet mounted on it. A magnet sensor would be mounted on the outside of the tank and would detect that the flapper is in the down position indicating that salt needs to be replaced.
A current device in the industry provides two solenoids to control the water into the system and pumps to move the fluid through the cells. Therefore it would be advantageous to use one solenoid and the incoming water pressure to move the fluid through the cells.
A current device in the industry uses pumps and needle valves to adjust and maintain a fixed flow of water through the cell. This method is expensive. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a balanced pressure regulator to control the incoming water pressure and an adjustable orifice that is used to provide controlled flow to the cells.
A current device in the industry does not check if saline is flowing into the cells. The electrochemical reaction causes the cell to overheat and burn out. Therefore it would be advantageous to monitor the water pressure at the output of the regulator or monitor the water flow to insure that there is fluid flow through the system to prevent the cells from burning out.
A current device in the industry provides a second tank that contains a saline solution that is made by pumping brine solution for a timed period into the saline tank and adding water with a solenoid valve for a timed period. The time the pump and water is on creates the proper concentration of salt in the water. This solution is called saline. Three sensors, a pump, a solenoid valve and a control accomplish this. This method is expensive and does not make evenly mixed saline solution. Therefore it would be advantageous to eliminate the saline tank, pump sensors and control and use the incoming water pressure and a venturi to suck the brine from the brine tank and evenly mix the water and brine through the venturi meter port making saline.
A current device in the industry provides a pump that is used to move the saline into two chambers of the cell called the anode chamber and cathode chamber. The amount of saline that is pumped in the cathode chamber is 1/10 of the flow through the anode chamber. The current method uses a pinch valve to accomplish this. This method is expensive and requires adjustment. Therefore it would be advantageous to replace the pinch valve with a plastic restrictor drilled to the correct diameter to maintain the 1/10 flow through the cathode chamber.
A current device in the industry provides a constant current source to the cells. An electrochemical process takes place converting the salt and water to a solution of hypochlorous acid (HOCL). The resulting untreated hypochlorous acid solution from the anode chamber is called anolite and it has a low Ph. The resulting solution from the cathode side is called catholyte and has a high Ph. The output hypochlorous acid solution Ph is adjusted by re-cycling the high Ph cathode solution back into the anode chamber with a pump bypass pinch valve, a modulated solenoid valve and control. A control senses the Ph with a Ph probe and the control modulates a solenoid valve to control the Ph to the desired set point. This method is expensive and requires a pinch valve adjustment. Therefore it would be advantageous to eliminate the solenoid valve, pinch valve and large single speed pump and provide a smaller dc motor speed controlled pump to meter the catholyte that is pumped into the anode chamber to control Ph. The control reads the Ph using the Ph probe and applying a PID control function output a proportional Pulse Width Modulated signal to the DC pump motor.
A current device in the industry contains a Ph probe that is held in a machined part that minimizes the turbulence around the Ph probe for more stable readings. Therefore it would be advantageous to eliminate the expensive machining of the Ph probe holder and use commonly available fittings to construct the Ph probe holder.
A current device in the industry contains a molded gas separator. The electrochemical reaction of the system generates hydrogen gas with the catholyte as a by-product. The gas needs to be separated and vented. The current gas separator is a molded part that is expensive to produce. Therefore it would be advantageous to build the gas separator with commonly available fittings.
A current device in the industry contains piping and a fan to vent the hydrogen gas from the system. Therefore it would be advantageous to vent the gas out the back directly from the gas separator and provide a fitting that will prevent the user from attaching any tubes.
The current system contains a third internal tank that holds a fixed amount of hypochlorous acid (HOCL) solution. Different applications may require a much smaller tank or a much larger tank. This method does not allow flexibility in tank size or the tank placement location. Therefore it would be advantageous to separate the holding tank from the generating system and provide multiple external tank sizes required to meet the needs of various users.
A current device in the industry contains a single holding tank that holds only one concentration of fluid. The user selects the concentration of the hypochlorous acid (HOCL) required with the operator interface. When the HOCL fluid selected is different from the HOCL fluid concentration that is currently in the holding tank, the device dumps the old fluid of HOCL and refills with new HOCL solution at the selected concentration. This method is expensive and inefficient and wasteful of energy and time. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide three separate holding tanks containing low, med and high concentrations of fluid that could be simultaneously dispensed by several users.
A current device in the industry requires the user to manually set the different concentrations of HOCL with the operator interface. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a multi-fluid sequencer diverter device that automatically signals the generator to provide one of three concentrations of fluid and then diverts the HOCL fluid from the generator into the separated appropriate holding tanks. All holding tanks are automatically kept full using a fluid level switch in each tank allowing users to dispense all concentrations at any time.
A current device in the industry requires the user to press keys to start the dispensing process. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide each external tank with spigots or on demand pumps for the user to more easily dispense fluid.
A current device in the industry provides the system with a fixed number of cells. Every user is required to purchase a three-cell system. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide options of one, two or three cells to lower the cost of the system for users that require less than three cells.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.